regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mega Season Finale (original)
The Mega Season Finale is a scrapped of The Extremely Regular Show. Summary The gang will need to travel through time and defeat the time lord behind all of it. Transcript *(The episode starts with Sonic, Mordecai, Tails, and Knuckles hanging out in the Green Hill Zone.) *'Sonic': Finally got Wendy off of me. *'Tails': Heh heh! Yeah, that was a pretty big hassle. *'Mordecai': Such a freakin big hassle. It was so big, it took us a week! *'Sonic': Let's hope that doesn't happen again. *'???': Hello, Sonic and Tails. *'Tails': Is that you, Nate? *'Nate': Crud! So close! Oh, who is this guy? *'Sonic': His name is Mordecai. *'Nate': Pleased to meet you. By the way, don't mind the hair. *'Mordecai': I think it looks cool. *'Nate': Thanks, I always get made fun of for it. *'Knuckles': Yeah. *'Nate': What'cha guys talkin' about? *(Portal suddenly opens to the past, they all get sucked in. The portal led to the first episode.) *'Sonic': Ow... Where are we? *'Tails': I think we're in the past... *'Mordecai': We ARE in the past. Look! (Mordecai pointed to Jeannie, Jimmy, Jones, Jenny, Jessica, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Commander Quain.) We should probably go help Jeannie, Jimmy, Jones, Jenny and Jessica. *'Jeannie': Hi, Mordecai. Who are these guys? *'Mordecai': No time to tell. We here to help you. *'Jimmy': Uh..Ok? Come with us. *(Just then, another portal opened up. This time, it led to the future.) *'Jeannie': Quick to the future. *(Mordecai, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Nate, Jeannie, Jimmy, Jones, Jenny, Jessica, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena are going to the future) *'Jenny': Here we are the future. *'Tails': There might be a time lord behind all these portals. *'Jeannie, Jimmy, Jones, Jenny, Jessica and Mordecai': Time lord? *'Tails': Time lords are very frequent in the Green Hill Zone. They can do whatever they want with time. Reset time, slow down time, speed up time, ect. *'Knuckles': Which portal we go to? *'Jessica': Maybe the portal that leads to this time lord that Tails is talking about. *(So they went through the portal leading to the time lord that Tails was talking about.The land they appeared in had a blood-red sky, destroyed buildings, and fire.) *'Jeannie': Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady, Electroplate! Red Shine! Sinter! Crystallize! Now! *'All': Right! *'Gash Jumon & Renzo Ichijo': Electroplate! Hmm! Ahh! *(Gash Jumon & Renzo Ichijo transform into Gaban Type-G & Gaban) *'Kal Hyugu': Red Shine! Hmm! *(Kal Hyugu transform into Shariban) *'Sage Karasukumo': Sinter! *(Sage Karasukumo transform into Shander) *'Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane & Helena': Crystallize! *(Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane & Helena transform into Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady) *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban Type-G & Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban': Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Juspian': Space-Time Police Sheriff Juspian! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Spielvan': Space-Time Police Sheriff Spielvan! *'Diane Lady': Diane Lady! *'Helena Lady': Helena Lady! *'Nate': I can see this time lord wants to destroy and reset time. *'Knuckles': Where is that Time Lord anyway? *'Surge, The Time Lord': HAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I WILL DESTROY TIME AND SPACE! *'Tails': I know this time lord. He's really hard to destroy. *'Nate': I know! Let's use the physics gun to fly him out of the earth! On my command, 3..2..1! *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Lightning Beam! *'Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan & Diane Lady': Laser Pistol! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Nate shoots Surge the Time Lord) *'Surge': (flying) NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *'Sonic': We did it. We defeated Surge the Time Lord and he's dead. and we're back at the park. *'Benson': WHAT DID YOU- (Benson looks around and finds out that nothing happened to the park.) Oh. But what are those things in your hands? *'Sonic': You don't know what a physics gun is? *(Benson shrugs his shoulders.) *'Mordecai': We flew him off the earth. *'Nate': Hey guys, wanna go to GameStop or the video game store you guys have in this world? *'All': Ok. *'Jeannie': We gotta go back to Space-Time Police Base. But call us if they need back up. *(Jeannie, Jimmy, Jones, Jenny, Jessica, Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady are going to their ships, Super Dimensional Highspeed Dolgiran, Grand Birth, Vavilos, Daileon and Sky Base and head back to Planet Bird) *'Mordecai': Goodbye. *'Sonic': Later, Jeannie, Jimmy, Jones, Jenny, Jessica, Gash, Renzo, Kal, Sage, Justus, Yottoko, Diane and Helena, sure is nice meeting you. *Ends. Trivia *This would be the first time for Nate Wright to appear in the storyline AND the series. *This episode takes place after The "Adorable" Couple of Sonic and Wendy. *This episode was scrapped due to bad writing. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Scrapped Episodes Category:Episodes on The Extremely Regular Show